Soyomu Kaze no Youni
by FuuMegami
Summary: Set in castle times, Fuu is a princess that runs away from it all to find something she's searching for. She runs into a little girl named Mira who needs her help, prehaps in helping the girl Fuu will find that she is searching for....(Fuu+Ferio)
1. Default Chapter

Soyomu

Soyomu Kaze no Youni  
  
Ok! I'm back with another Fuu + Ferio story! I've worked very hard on this one to include proper details, without over doing it, and to keep my mistakes in check! The title means: Like a gentle breeze I thought it was kawaii and perfect for the story! *_*

  
Written by: FuuMegami  
FuuNeko@anime-girl.com  
This story is dedicated to the memory of Christina, better known as Mira.  


  
Chapter One  
  
Fuu tip toed down a long dark hall. The yellow light from her candle illuminated the large grey blue stone walls. Her foot steps sounded like thunder in the late night air. She couldn't believe how much noise bare feet could make in the dead of the night.  
  
Fuu froze suddenly, silencing her all too loud feet. But her feet were not the only ones roaming the castle halls at such a late hour.  
  
Fuu swirled around to see her elder sister Kuu. She too held a candle, one that gave her an evil sort of glow. Fuu knew though that she wasn't evil, just that she just didn't enjoy being caught by her sister.  
  
Fuu knew that her sister would tell her mother, and she would get yet another lecture about being privileged to be so rich. Princesses have all they could ever want, except freedom.   
  
"Really Fuu, sneaking around the castle at such a time as this?" Kuu said in a low whisper that might as well been a shout.  
  
Fuu looked past Kuu and down the hall hoping no one else was around. "Um, yes." Fuu admitted. "I know I shouldn't.... I marry my dear betrothed prince in just a few short days! Why would I want to go off on an adventure where I make all my decisions, when I could stay here and marry the man my parents chose for me? So I can live in his castle, do as he wants."  
  
Kuu nodded and smiled. "No girl wants it at first. It's one of those things you just have to get used to."  
  
Kuu placed a hand on her slightly round belly. Kuu had married her betrothed three years ago, and was going to soon have her second child. Her husband was home about once or twice a year since he's rather busy.  
  
"I shall return to my chambers and await my meeting with my prince tomorrow." Fuu proclaimed as she let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Good girl! I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." And with that Kuu scurried down the hall once more.  
  
Fuu shook her head and hurried off to the armor room. She wasn't going to meet the prince tomorrow, because she wasn't going to be here. She loved her family very much, but being a princess was killing her spirit.  
  
Fuu ran the rest of the way to the armor room, and as soon as she got there she started to looked around. She had to do this quickly before someone else noticed she was wondering about the castle. And she wanted to be a good ways away from the castle before day break.  
  
Fuu ran her hands over a table of weapons, there were so many, and she had no idea how to guess which was the best for her, not even a guess.  
  
Her hand finally fell upon a sword, where it stayed. The sword was long, and looked heavy, but Fuu lifted it with great ease.   
  
With her sword in hand she stripped down out of her night gown, revealing a simple light green dress. She stuffed the night gown into her burlap bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
Now all she had to do was sneak pas the guards. This would be easier said then done of course. Although it would probably be much easier than getting past her annoying sister Kuu.  
  
She waited for the changing of the guards, having watched and counted for the past week. She knew as soon as the first went past down the hall it was time for her to run the same way. She did just that and then ducked into a corner as the second guard went the way she had came. Neither guards had seen her. And now she was free to scale the brick wall and get out of the castle.   
  
She hiked her dress up and climbed quickly. Luckily the dress did not rip because she had chose such a simple dress, she knew better than to run around in a village with silk robes on.  
  
Once she hit the top of the wall she said a silent prayer that she would not break a leg on the rest of the climb down.   
  
"It's now or never." She muttered to herself.  
She climbed half way down but then lost her footing, and she fell backwards onto her bottom.   
  
"Ouch!!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.   
  
Her heart raced as she hopped none of the guards had heard her fall, or her exclamation. To her surprise and relief, no one came to look into the sound.  
  
Fuu stood up and grabbed her bag that had fallen off her shoulder when she lost her grip. Fuu dared not to look back, for it was not only bad luck to look back, but also a temptation to go back where every thing would be taken care of for her. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, this is not the way I want my life to be." And with that said she set foot into the dark woods without a lantern to light her way. Only the moon shone little streams into the woods through the thick vegetation of the leaves. Every little noise made her jump, but she pushed on knowing that as soon as she was out of the woods, she was out of her parents grasps.  
  
Fuu held her bag close to her as she walked. She squinted as if it would aid her in seeing through the thickness of the night. Soon her eyes adjusted and her determination was enough to keep her from running home.   
  
Suddenly something soft and waist high hit Fuu's hip. Fuu squealed slightly in surprise and reached for her sword. She paused though as the cool blue light of the moon lit up the face of a child. The child had obviously been crying as her face was stained with tears.  
  
"Hello little girl, what are you doing out in a forest so late?" Fuu inquired.  
  
"My mommy is having a baby! And my daddy is out hunting. And the mid-wife is very ill and can't help my mommy! Ferio is there helping mommy, but he knows nothin' about babies! He said so himself! I need your help!" She pleaded as she looked up at me with her teary eyes.  
  
"I can help if you can lead me to your mother," Fuu offered.  
  
She nodded and wiped her running nose on her sleeve.   
  
"What's your name?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Mira," the little girl replied as she made a soft sniffing noise.  
  
She then looked to Fuu expecting her to reveal her name also.  
  
"I'm Fuu," she replied after a brief pause.  
Mira smiled and took my hand, at that moment Fuu felt protective, as if this girl was her own little sister.   
  
The two of them set off through the woods with the moon's light fading giving way to the light of the dawn. Fuu hoped that she would be able to help Mira's mother after seeing how very important it was to little Mira.  
  
"Is it much farther?" Fuu couldn't help but ask, she hadn't packed anything to eat and was now feeling rather hungry.  
  
"We should reach the clearing in just a few minutes, at least I think." Mira replied.  
  
Fuu smiled. "Ok, good."  
  
Fuu gave Mira's hand a small squeeze as they walked through the creepy woods. Though to Fuu's surprise, Mira seemed to enjoy the walk.  
  
"I know these woods very well." Mira said. "I've been through here many times to go out and gaze at the castle, wishing I lived there."  
  
Fuu almost laughed. "And why would someone wish to be imprisoned in those cold dark walls?" Fuu asked.  
  
"To have money, food all the time. Nice things." Mira replied softly.  
  
"And in turn you give up your freedom for the good of the country." Fuu replied.  
  
"Wow miss you sure know a lot about the castle, why is that?"  
  
Before Fuu could answer they hit the clearing. The corn silk colored early morning sun was just hitting the tops of the village roofs.  
  
Mira pulled Fuu into the first house in the half circle of homes. Having been in labor for hours Mira's mother looked worn and pale.  
  
Fuu realized then that a man, almost a boy, sat at the woman's side couching her through the birthing.  
  
Fuu crouched down to Mira's height. "Is he your father?" Fuu asked.  
  
Mira shook her head. "No, he's Ferio. I told you about him."   
  
"Mira!" Ferio exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you found a woman. I know nothing about child birth having been an only child."  
  
Fuu bit down on her bottom lip. "I... Ano... I know very little on the subject myself I'm afraid." Fuu admitted.  
  
Ferio sweat dropped. "Well, I suppose we'll have to wing it after all."  
  
"I do know that the one having the baby needs to push." Fuu said as looked up at the ceiling. "And uh... Cold compresses are good." Fuu said as she searched her mind.  
  
Ferio nodded. "Mira, why don't you get some water." Ferio suggested.  
  
Mira nodded and hurried off into the yard to get a bucket from the well.  
  
"Take her hand because the baby's about to come!' Ferio instructed Fuu.  
  
Fuu did as Ferio said and minutes later Fuu held in her arms a beautiful baby girl. Fuu gently placed the babe in the arms of the mother.  
  
Mira's mother smiled as she for the first time looked into the deep blue eyes of her new baby.   
  
It was then that Fuu knew that this was where she belonged. In a town like this where everything was just so beautiful. 


	2. 2

Chapter Two"

Chapter Two  
  
"He's beautiful," Fuu murmured.  
  
Mira peered down at her new baby brother and smiled so widely that Fuu started grinning too.  
  
Just then Fuu's stomach let out a loud growl. Fuu blushed and put a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me." She mumbled feeling rather embarrassed.  
  
"You hungry?" Ferio asked as he laughed.  
  
Fuu nodded slowly. "I don't have any food with me though."  
  
Ferio smiled. "Come over to my house and I'll feed ya," Ferio laughed quietly.  
  
Ferio took Fuu's hand and took her out of the house. Just next door was Ferio's small and rather run down looking house. He swung the door open and revealed the inside of his humble home. A fur carpet covered the crude wood floor. A mat lay on the floor by the carpet, and the mat was covered in a white cloth sheet. He had a little stove, and a tiny wooden table.  
  
"I love this place," Fuu cooed.  
  
He raised an eye brow. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"No really, it's so homey, and cozy," She said as she held a hand over her heart.  
  
Ferio laughed and put a roll down on the table in front of Fuu.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He shrugged. "No problem."  
  
Fuu bit down on her stale roll and looked around the room. She had left her stuff by the front door, which was a sword and one tan bag.  
  
Ferio was peering inside the bag. Fuu laughed.  
  
"You're welcome to look through, you will find very little." Fuu said with a smile.  
  
Ferio blushed. "No, it wouldn't really be right for me to go through a ladies things."   
  
Fuu laughed. "I was thinking about taking a walk around this town."  
  
Ferio raised an eye brow.  
  
"From when I first came into this town I knew it was a mighty fine village."  
  
Ferio laughed. "Fine? What do you mean 'fine'? This town is FAR from fine."  
  
Fuu shrugged. "Perhaps in it's own way it is fine."  
  
Ferio shook his head. "You're a silly girl."  
  
Fuu blushed slightly.  
  
"I think I'll join you on your walk," Ferio announced.  
  
Fuu smiled. "That would be wonderful."  
  
Fuu stepped out of the house and into the sun light with a smile on her face. The sun made her golden curls glow, giving her an angel like look. Ferio's breath got caught in his chest making it impossible for him to breathe. Despite that, Ferio was loving the feeling.  
  
A gentle breeze toyed with her hair as she took three graceful steps across the brown dirt. Ferio's heart pounded as he watched the mysterious beauty move. So fondly he watched her, move here and move there.  
  
"She's lovely," Ferio whispered into the breeze.  
  
"Hm?" Fuu murmured. as she stopped short and turned.  
  
Ferio shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
She walked along the first row of houses and came to a small fruit stand.  
  
"How much?" Fuu asked the girl who seemed to be running the stand.  
  
The girl looked up at Fuu wit her ruby eyes. "Two half sterling," the girl replied as she tossed her pink hair over her shoulder.  
  
Fuu counted the handful of gold in her hand and realized she didn't have sterling, let alone half sterling. Her gold was worth as much as $100 and the fruit was more like 50 cents.   
  
"All I have is this I am afraid," Fuu said as she dropped a single gold coins into the girl's hand.  
  
The crimson eyed maiden was about to make a fuss when she realized just how much Fuu had given her. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed.  
  
Fuu blinked. "I hope you do not mind."  
  
Ferio looked over Fuu's shoulder and was shocked by the amount in her small hand.  
  
"I am new around here and have only my local currency as you can see." Fuu said as she looked down at her coins.  
  
"It's um fine, though you may have more than one piece, you gave me enough for a lot of fruit," the girl said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Why thank you, um, what is your name?"   
  
"Nova miss." She replied.  
  
"Ah, well thank you miss Nova I believe I will be taking four," Fuu replied kindly.  
  
Nova handed her four apples without one more question.  
  
Fuu smiled and bowed.  
  
"Come now Ferio, we shall give these to Mira and her mother." Fuu said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Ferio nodded and fallowed her. He loved how sweet and happy she seemed, but felt a slight twinge that she might be hiding something. Shrugging he pushed it aside and enjoyed the company of the lovely lady.  
  
After delivering the fruit Ferio decided to ask Fuu what her plans were for the afternoon. "Fuu-san, what plans have you for this glorious morning?"  
  
Fuu laughed. "Ferio you are quit a silly young man. I am afraid I have no plans and am at the mercy of boredom."  
  
It was Ferio's turn to laugh. "You talk so properly it's a cryin' shame!" He said wit ha smile.  
  
"It is very true sir, I have no plans now that I have arrived." Fuu said as she bowed her head slightly.  
  
Ferio shrugged. "Well I have to go into the woods to pick some berries. You're welcome to join me."  
  
Fuu's pools of liquid emeralds shimmered with a radiance that made Ferio want to laugh.  
  
"Yes! Yes! It sounds terribly lovely!" Fuu replied gleefully.  
  
Ferio shook his head. "You are like a child on the first day of spring."  
  
Fuu grinned "better a child in spirits than an old made."  
  
Ferio nodded. "True miss."  
  
Fuu smiled. "Shall we get to work then?"  
  
"We shall," Ferio replied as he ducked into his house and picked up two brown baskets.  
  
The two of them set off into the woods.  
  
"Fuu, could you be any more excited?" Ferio joked.  
  
"I've never been berry pickin," Fuu admitted shyly.  
  
Ferio's eyes widened, "where are you from? A castle?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu looked down at her shoes. "No, of course not..."  
  
"There's a bush," Ferio announced as he pointed straight ahead.  
  
Fuu nodded and started pulling off small red berries.  
  
"The darker berries are the sweetest," Ferio explained.  
  
"Because they are the most ripe," Fuu added.  
  
Ferio nodded and popped a handful of berries into his mouth. Fuu popped one into her own mouth and chewed.  
  
"Mmm," Fuu mused. "I've never had wild berries before."  
  
Ferio shook his head.  
  
Soon Fuu's basket was half full, and Fuu was completely Fuu. Ferio threw a berried at her.  
  
"Hey!" Fuu yelped.  
  
"You've eaten more than you've picked!" Ferio said as he shoved the blonde girl over into the dirt.  
  
Ferio laughed, "sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."  
  
Fuu's eyes grew very wide as she froze in shock sitting on her royal bottom. She then laughed.  
  
She then accidentally hit her basket with her elbow, spewing the basket's contents all over the dirt.  
  
"You're such a clutz," Ferio joked with a leer.  
  
Fuu blushed. "I am not usually like this. I am an accomplished young lady."  
  
"You sound like royalty miss."  
  
Fuu threw a handful of berries at Ferio.  
  
****************************************  
  
Meanwhile soldiers combed the town in search of the missing princess. They questioned everyone but got no real answer. Everyone thought Fuu too kind to be a real princess. But then they happened upon Fuu and Ferio in the woods.  
  
Fuu ducked behind a tree. "Please don't let them find me." She pleaded with Ferio.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" A solider yelled out.  
  
Ferio looked up.  
  
"We're looking for a blonde young lady, have you seen her?"  
  
Ferio glanced at Fuu before answering. "No, but keep going ahead, she couldn't have gotten far.  
  
The soldiers nodded and continued marching. Fuu let out a sigh and slide down until she was sitting.  
  
"Please don't ask. Please." Fuu pleaded as she covered her eyes.  
  
Ferio's first thought was to ask her the questions bubbling up inside him. But she looked scared and lonely.  
  
"Thank you," Fuu whispered.  
  
Ferio bit down in his lip. Fuu put her berries back into the basket without another word.  
  
"When you're ready, you can tell me what's going on. Until then, you can stay with me no questions asked." Ferio said finally.  
  
Fuu bowed. "Than you Ferio."


	3. 3

soyomu3

Chapter Three   
  
A week had passed since Fuu had first arrived in the town. She was well accustomed to cooking and cleaning for Ferio. She was getting ready serve dinner, when Ferio returned home.  
  
"Fuu," Ferio said as she stepped into the room.  
  
She looked up, "hmm?"  
  
The orangey red light of the fire cast an golden glow on Fuu's face. She set a wooden bowl down on the table.  
  
"Today was a good hunting day, I brought back some wonderful furs. So, I bought you this."  
  
He opened his hand to reveal an emerald heart shaped necklace.  
  
"Oh Ferio!" Fuu gasped.  
  
"You like it?" Ferio asked in a questioning tone.  
  
"Of course! I love it!" Fuu replied as her eyes lit up like stars.  
  
Ferio smiled and approached her with the necklace in hand. He moved behind her and put the necklace around her throat.  
  
His warm breathe tickled her neck, and she realized just how close he was. Part of her longed for him to touch her, to hold her. And that same part of him yearned him to touch her.  
  
Slowly he kissed her cheek, and then her neck. She turned so that her lips touched his. She put her arms around him, wanting desperately for him to be closer.  
  
Ferio pushed her into him wanting that same closeness. Her body seemed like it was on fire as it made contact with his.  
  
Ferio's hands trailed down Fuu's curves before resting on her hips.  
  
"I love you," Fuu whispered.  
  
"God do I love you Fuu-chan," Ferio replied.  
  
"Then show me," she responded passionately.  
  
Ferio laid her down on the bed and slide in beside her. His lips locked with hers as she struggled to removed her shoes.  
  
@@@  
  
After a night together in love Fuu awoke in Ferio's arms. The early morning sun was just creeping in. Fuu could never have been happier.  
  
"I want to always be like this." Fuu whispered.  
  
"And it will be," Ferio replied sleepily.  
  
Fuu giggled and her blonde curls bounced slightly.  
  
"Will you help seal this love, will you marry me?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Yes!" Fuu shouted in reply to his proposal.  
  
She sat up and the bed sheet slipped from her bare chest. She blushed and pulled it back up.  
  
Ferio laughed, "c'mon I saw them last night."  
  
"Well it's different now." Fuu replied.  
  
"Oh?" Ferio mused, "Let me see."  
  
And he pulled the sheet down again. Fuu laughed and shook her head letting her curls bump her bare shoulders.  
  
"We'll find the priest and be married before dark!" Ferio said before kissing Fuu.  
  
Fuu rapped her arms around Ferio and looked into his golden eyes. "I love you," Fuu whispered.  
  
Ferio stroked Fuu's head. "Get dressed and we'll find the priest."  
  
Fuu nodded and grabbed her dress and hurried to put it on. "Come on Ferio-chan! Let's hurry!"  
  
Ferio laughed. "My dear love, can't you wait just five minutes?' Ferio teased.  
  
Fuu laughed. "I suppose so."  
  
Minutes later they were in the town preparing for their wedding.  
  
"Wow Fuu-chan," Mira gasped. "Marring Ferio!"  
  
Fuu nodded. "I hadn't planned on it. But Ferio is all I've ever wanted, and all I'll ever need."  
  
Ferio kissed Fuu's cheek. "My dear girl who appeared as suddenly as a gentle breeze."  
  
"Where's the priest?" Fuu wondered and she got a growing feeling of urgency.  
  
Suddenly the sound of horse hooves stopped Fuu's leaping heart. She turned to see the guards from her castle, accompanied by a young black haired green eyed young man.  
  
"Princess Fuu I presume," the young man said.  
  
"No, I'm not a princess," Fuu replied.  
  
"Yes you are," he replied as he unrolled a scroll with a small portrait of Fuu painted on it.  
  
Ferio stepped in front of Fuu. "If she owes any debt, I'll pay it. If she has done anything wrong please, she meant no harm." Ferio pleaded.  
  
The prince laughed. "She is the princess."  
  
Tears filled Fuu's eyes as she buried her face in Ferio's sleeve.  
  
"No, it's not true!" Ferio replied.  
  
The prince snapped his finger and suddenly guards had Fuu by the arms. They put her on a horse. The prince dropped a handful of coins in front of Ferio.  
  
"For taking care of the princess," the prince said.  
  
Then they rode off leaving Ferio to morn the loss if his beloved.  
  
"And the gently breeze disappears."  
  
Ferio felt something died that day, something inside him.  
  



	4. 4

soyomu4

Chapter Four  
  
Fuu sat on her great canopy bed, her knees were drawn up to her chin and her hands rapped around them. Her dark green silk gown.  
  
"Ferio," she whispered for the millionth time. She broke into sobs calling for him.  
  
Fuu's mother, the queen, walked into her room. Her green eyes were fierce. "Fuu my child, your father is very upset."   
  
Fuu looked up. "And I am not?!" Fuu cried. "I left and made a new life, and you tore me away from it!"  
  
Her mother shook her head, "please Fuu-chan, you will forget you ever left the castle."  
  
Fuu glared at her mother with an even more fierce look than her own mother.  
  
"I have to finish getting ready for the banquet." Her mother announced as she hurried off.  
  
As soon as her mother was gone, she went out onto her balcony. The sun had set leaving the sky just as dark as Fuu's mood. The night chilled like her heart. Fuu longed for Ferio to snuggle with during this cold. The coldness she felt could only be warmed by Ferio and his love.  
  
She clutched her necklace from Ferio. The only thing she had from him, or at least she thought.  
  
Fuu was less than excited to be sitting at the great table along with a prince, the very same who had come for her in the village.  
  
"My dear Fuu, what were you thinking running away and living a with common boy?" He asked.  
  
Fuu glared at him, "Ferio wasn't common at all."  
  
The young prince laughed. "Silly girl, you weren't there long enough to really know him. He had to have known you were the princess, and being so poor he only wanted you for your money."  
  
"And that makes you any better?" Fuu asked. "I think not."  
  
Fuu's mother gave her a look and Fuu simply returned it, causing her mother's eyes to widen.  
  
'I'll get through this,' Fuu thought to herself. 'But before the night has gone, I will be gone.'  
  
Fuu's eyes widened as Lii's hand slide up her thigh. She jumped up just as her father began to speak.  
  
"May I present my daughter princess Fuu and her husband to be, prince Lii." The king said in a loud and booming voice.  
  
Lii stood up beside Fuu and kissed her hand.  
  
"And the fist dance of the night belongs to them," her sister Kuu said as she winked at Fuu.  
  
Fuu cringed as the slow waltz music began. The last thing she wanted to do was dance with *him*. But endure she must, for the time being at least.  
  
As they danced Lii talked only of himself and Fuu spent the entire dance day dreaming of running back into Ferio's open arms.  
  
Fuu sulked the rest of the banquet and was happy to retire to her room at last at half past one. Fuu put on her white satin night gown and went out onto her balcony. She wanted desperately for Ferio to hold her.  
  
Lii stepped into the room, "a guard will be watching your room."  
  
"No!" Fuu yelled angrily. "You can't treat me like some treasure!"  
  
"Oh, but you are Fuu-chan, a wonderful treasure." Lii replied.  
  
Fuu turned her back on him, and she didn't turn back, even after he had left. Fuu leaned against a pillar in her balcony door way. She closed her emerald green eyes. She rapped her arms around herself and imagined that Ferio was there holding her in his arms.  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears   
Feeling you my dear  
  
Fuu again felt the all too familiar hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She would be forced to marry Lii and leave behind her only time of true happiness.  
  
Watchin over me   
And my hope seeks   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me...   
  
"Ferio will save me," she whispered with a smile.   
  
A silly dream, but just like a fairy tale, he'd rescue her and take her home.  
  
Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
  
Fuu played back a memory from her first night at Ferio's. How they danced slowly in the moon light. How it was the most romantic dance of her life.  
  
We ' ll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you ' ll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
  
When I can be   
Where you are   
  
Fuu stared up at the moon and prayed that Ferio was looking at the moon and thinking of her too. A little way for them to connect even though they can't see each other. She blew a kiss to the moon and asked the moon to give Ferio the kiss for her.  
  
@@@  
  
Ferio looked to the moon, though it's radiance had dimmed since he had first lay eyes on Fuu. The girl he loved, was the princess. And he had no claim to her, nothing to tie the two together.  
  
And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased   
  
@@@  
  
A warm feeling crept over Fuu as she felt Ferio thinking of her.  
  
Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me   
And I'd do anything   
If I could just   
Be right there...   
  
@@@  
  
"Fuu-chan, I wish that you were here." Ferio whispered sadly. "But 'here', is so plain and un like a castle. How could I wish her away from the wealth she was born for?"  
  
She would be much better off, much safer in castle with a prince. He assured himself of that. But it hurt him so that she was gone, his one source of joy.  
  
Now baby there were times when selfishly   
I ' m wishing that you are here with me   
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes   
  
"I love you." Ferio whispered.  
  
@@@  
  
Fuu crawled into her big soft bed. It felt particularly empty and large this night. Without Ferio to comfort her, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
While she slept, she felt his watchful and protective presence, calming the lonely cries of her heart.  
  
That every night while you are dreamin   
I'm here to guard you from a far   
  
And anytime I feel alone   
I close my eyes and just be there...   
Where you are   
  
Fuu awoke suddenly and called out Ferio's name. Sobs racked her body and she swore loudly. She couldn't live with Ferio, and she couldn't live without Ferio, and she couldn't live then perhaps she just wouldn't live at all.  
  
"Why live at all..." She whispered.  
  


  
The song 'Where You Are' belongs to Jessica simpson


	5. 5

soyomu5

Chapter Five  
  
The bright morning sun shone onto the sleeping princess Fuu. Tears made her hair crusty and rather gross. She opened her big green eyes and sighed. her eyes were red and strained for the crying and the long nights awake.  
  
It had been a week since she had returned home. After an attempt to take her own life a guard was posted in her rom. A wound on her left wrist was bandaged and healing well. Depression had reduced her to silent days and tear filled nights. Dreams of Ferio and un heard wishes filed Fuu's mind day and night and haunted her dreams.  
  
Fuu climbed out of bed and went into her bathroom where she could be alone. She washed her hair and face then got dressed. She had big news for her family at breakfast...  
  
"So wonderful of you to join us," Lii said with a bow.  
  
Fuu smiled and took a seat at the table. "If I may father, I have an announcement."  
  
Her father smiled. "Go ahead dear."  
  
"You see, it is that time of month... And yet nothing. To put it simply, I am with child!" Fuu said excitedly.  
  
Everyone else in the room froze with shock.  
  
"By whom?!" Her father roared.  
  
"By Ferio," Fuu replied calmly.  
  
"You run away, and bring back a bastard's child?!" Her father raged as his deep brown eyes seemed red.  
  
"How can you say that?" Fuu yelled back.  
  
"You whore, you bloody little whore!" Lii growled.  
  
Lii slapped Fuu across the face.  
  
"I'm leaving," Fuu said. "I'm going back to Ferio!"  
  
"You most certainly will not!" Her father hollered. "You will got to your room for the day. A guard will be posted outside your room. And then I shall deal with Ferio."  
  
"No! You will do no such thing!" Fuu yelled.  
  
Lii stood up and took Fuu's arm. "I shall escort her to her room your highness."  
  
The king nodded and ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"Un hand me at once!" Fuu yelled and she struggled to get away.  
  
Lii took no heed and pulled her to her room. Fuu fought while yelling things most on lady like.  
  
"You are a horrid son of a bitch!" Fuu yelled.  
  
"At least I a not a dirty little tramp." Lii snapped.  
  
Fuu spit in his direction.  
  
"The king will have Ferio killed, a man like him cannot have an heir to the throne. The child will also die." Lii said coldly.  
  
Fuu's eyes widened and then began to cloud with tears of sorrow. "My Ferio... My baby..."  
  
Lii left her alone to face herself and what she had done.  
  
"I have doomed the man I love... As well as our unborn child..."  
  
She felt like she had betrayed the only one she could trust, and the only one who could trust her, both would never forgive herself. But perhaps the most unforgiving would be herself.   
  
She had sentenced Ferio to death, a man that would never want her back after she lied to him about being a not being a princess, and then left him to suddenly, shattering his heart. he would die because she ran away. What a fool she was, what a fool.  
  
Fuu lay across her bed on her back. A hand over her stomach as she though about the wonderful thing she carried. The only thing she had left to link herself to Ferio. Would she even get to see the baby's face before he was taken away? Or would the child remain a faceless ghost haunting her until her own death?  
  



	6. 6

soyomuc6

Chapter Six  
  
Fuu dressed for bed, putting on a sheer silk pale green night gown. She slide on the matching robe and went out on the balcony, just as she had every night since she had returned home. There out on the balcony, she said a prayer for her beloved.  
  
"Please Ferio, don't die for what I have done." She whispered into the cold night air.  
  
She ignored the chill of the night and stared up at the stars. The bright light of the stars reminded Fuu of Ferio's smile. And the way they twinkled reminded her of his sweet laughter. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell upon the gray stone of the balcony ledge. Another tear soon fallowed, and another after that.  
  
The cold soon made Fuu retreat to her room and she closed the doors to the balcony. Fuu slide under the covers of her dark green sheets. They were soft yet cold, as all things seemed in the castle she once called home. It was now her prison.  
  
With no more tears left to shed, she sighed loudly. The white walls of her room cast the shadow of a girl, morning the loss of happiness and lives she valued more then any gold or jewel.  
  
Fuu closed her eyes, and hoped she'd never wake, forever dreaming, forever living. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened. Warm arms rapped around Fuu's shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't stay away any longer," Ferio whispered.  
  
"Oh Ferio.... I thought I'd never see you again!" Fuu cooed softly.  
  
She rolled over and snuggled against his warm clothed chest. "But how did you get in?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio laughed lightly. "I climbed up the side of the castle with a pick and rope."   
  
"Ferio-chan, I love you. I never meant for it to be this way. And I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to think of me as anything more than a girl who loved you."  
  
"Oh Fuu-chan you silly girl. I blame you for none of this. And I said you need not share your secrets with me. I also wanna tell you thanks for making me happier than I ever dreamed possible."  
  
Fuu smiled and looked into his eyes. "Ferio-chan, I am carrying our child."  
  
"Oh Fuu-chan! You are with child?!" Ferio gasped and he dare not listen for the answer.  
  
Ferio kissed her passionately, a passion of a man that could be no happier.  
  
"Ferio-chan, my father wishes to kill you." Fuu whispered. "It would be best for you to leave before daybreak."  
  
Ferio looked into Fuu's now dimming eyes, the thrill of their meeting fading away as worries consumed her. Her body seemed stiff and her eyes brimmed with wavering tears.  
  
"I won't leave," Ferio replied as he kissed her. "Each kiss more sweeter then the last. It was painful not being able to kiss your divine lips and look into your beautiful eyes."  
  
Fuu blushed. "You must stop, with each word you cut into my heart."  
  
"Oh please Fuu-chan, one more night with you and I swear I will be gone." Ferio replied.  
  
"If they find you, they will kill you." Fuu whispered.  
  
She did not have the courage nor the heart to tell him that their child too will die.  
  
"But I am glad to be back in your arms." Fuu whispered.  
  
Ferio caressed he face gently and kissed her lips. Soon the cold night alone in bed was fiery passion beneath the sheets. Sparks much hotter than anything in the glowing fire place...  
  
@@@  
  
Lii mean while sat awake by a dying fire light. He worried about Fuu's health, for she seemed to grow paler with each days passing. A very beautiful and willful girl, a perfect woman to sit by his side as his queen.  
  
He considered checking on her the lady faired, but worried he'd awaken her like the night before, and again face a flying object.  
  
"Soon Fuu, your love for me will bloom as mine has for you." Lii whispered as the last ember in the hearth burned out.


	7. 7

soyomu7

Chapter Seven  
  
Ferio awoke in the arms of his sweet love. He kissed her bare beck and moved to her cheek.  
  
"The sun rises my love, and with the moon I must go." Ferio whispered.  
  
Fuu's eyes fluttered open. "You shant leave without a last kiss!" Fuu said as she sat up.  
  
Ferio smiled and kissed her. Then he hurried to dress himself.  
  
Fuu threw herself into Ferio's arms. "May you be safe."  
  
Ferio kissed her forehead. "Please, just be happy."   
  
Fuu laid down and pulled Ferio down upon her.  
"It is the dawn of Saturday morn, all the castle lays asleep. Lie with me once more." Fuu whispered.  
  
Ferio leered at her and then kissed her.   
  
All of the sudden the door to Fuu's room swung open exposing the two lovers. There Lii stood in the door way along with Fuu's father, the king.  
  
Fuu covered herself and whispered to Ferio.  
  
"Make haste!"  
  
Ferio shook his head and took in her hand Fuu's silver dress. He slide the dress over Fuu's head. Ferio then took Fuu's hand and kissed it, then he stood.  
  
"How dare you enter my castle and sleep in the bed of my daughter?!" the king raged.  
  
'Oh we did more than just sleep...' Fuu giggled to herself.  
  
"I came only to rescue a princess." Ferio replied as he bowed.  
  
Lii came closed. 'And what reason have to you believe that she needed any rescuing?"  
  
"The girl was ripped from a new life that she had begun, one she wanted, unlike this one, the one she ran from." Ferio replied.  
  
"You dare to touch my future bride?" Lii sneered.  
  
"I love her, and I am will to do anything for her." Ferio replied as he bowed his head.  
  
"Are you willing to die for her?" Lii said as he drew his word in the blink of an eye. Lii stabbed the sword into the flesh of Ferio's shoulder.   
  
"Ahh!" Ferio cried.  
  
Fuu sprang up from her bed and in front of Ferio. She had in her hands a sword of her own, this one small compared to her first.  
  
"Remove your blade from the flesh of my beloved." Fuu insisted as she gritted her teeth.  
  
Dark red blood dripped from Ferio's wound and rolled down the yelled tunic he wore.  
  
"I am sorry dear Fuu, but this is for the best." Lii replied as he twisted the blade in Ferio's left shoulder causing it to make an ungodly noise.  
  
Fuu swung her own sword and swiftly sliced into Lii's right arm. Blood coated her sword. Fuu withdrew her stained sword from him.  
  
Guards hurried in carrying large swords and bow and arrows.   
  
Fuu turned her own sword on herself, the steel tip aimed at her chest.  
  
"Kill Ferio, and kill me also." Fuu said in a calm and cool voice.  
  
Lii backed away.  
  
"If we cannot be together in life, then in the eternity of death shall be our home."  
  
Ferio clutched the gushing wound as she knelt down. "Do not die for me," he pleaded.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "I can't live like this."  
  
Tears filled Ferio's golden eyes. "Fuu! You have to listen!"  
  
"Fuu dear, put down the sword," her father urged.  
  
"I will bear no children to be born into this, with privilege comes tragedy." Fuu said as she shook her head. "Freedom given up for the good of the kingdom!"  
  
"Then go," Lii said finally. "For either way we lose you, and better you live then you die."  
  
The king looked as if he were about explode with anger.  
  
Fuu helped Ferio to his feet and the two of them left the castle while the king and prince Lii watched.  
  
"You do have a plan, do you not?" The king inquired.  
  
Lii nodded. "Send a man to shoot Ferio down."  
  
As Fuu and Ferio galloped off on the back of a black horse, they were cut off by a guard on horse back.  
  
The guard had a bow and arrow ready, he pulled back and let it fly. Fuu sensed the arrow coming and shoved Ferio off the horse. The arrow hit Fuu right above the heart. It went straight through to her back. The arrow tip pointing out of her back. She slumped over and everything began to spin and dim. Blood ran down the sliver cloth of her dress.  
  
"Fuu!" Ferio cried.  
  
@@@  
  
Seven months later Fuu and Ferio were married an loving in another kingdom, were Fuu's family couldn't touch her. After surviving a nearly fatal injury she miraculously still was able to carry their child. She then gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl.  
  
"Oh Fuu-chan," Ferio let out a breathy whisper.  
  
He wiped the seat from his wife's brow. She held in her arms their new born. The baby's eyes were green and her tiny bit of hair blonde.  
  
Fuu kissed the baby's forehead.  
  
"And what will we call her?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Yume, because she is a little dream." Fuu replied.  
  
And so they lived happily ever after, but the really point is, that they simply *lived*.  
  
*END*


End file.
